User blog:~Silverstream/Meet Georgi
9:43 To Bluetopia A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away.... 9:46 ~Silverstream Georgi: *waving to crowd at the end of her concert* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! AND REMEMBER, DON'T BE THAT PERSON TO SHOOT FIRST... Seriously, don't *chuckles and begins walking off stage* 9:46 To Bluetopia BB-V: (follows her off stage, continually chirping and beeping) 9:48 ~Silverstream *touches the top of BB-V's head affectionately* Come on, I could use some chilling-out... *walks to backstage room, letting BB in first* 9:49 To Bluetopia (rolls into room, settles into corner. Replays audio of clapping through speaker) 9:51 ~Silverstream *chuckles and sits in front of mirror* You really get a kick out of that, don't you? *sips water* 9:51 To Bluetopia (beeps back in acknowledgement, replays clapping) 9:52 ~Silverstream *smiles to self and moves over to small couch, stretches across it* Goooood show... 9:53 To Bluetopia (Loud and clumsy-sounding knock on door) 9:54 ~Silverstream ...Huh? *gets up and walks over to door, cracks it open* Heeeello? 9:55 To Bluetopia (old design, rusted Astromech droid outside) 9:56 ~Silverstream Oh, hi.... *opens door fully* Caaaan I help you? 9:57 To Bluetopia Droid: (moves back slightly, buzzes for a moment then replays her voice) help you-help 9:58 ~Silverstream *scrunches up face and tilts head to the side* You a little bit busted? 9:59 To Bluetopia (moves forward rolling onto her foot) help-you-help 10:01 ~Silverstream OW! *pulls foot away and moves back* I.... I need to help you? Me, help you? 10:02 To Bluetopia you-help-me 10:05 ~Silverstream Ooookay..... What can I do? Follow you somewhere? Are you looking for someone? 10:05 To Bluetopia (turns around and begins rolling down hallway) 10:05 ~Silverstream ....guess that's a yes *follows* 10:06 To Bluetopia (rolls down hallway to area near where her private shuttle is located) 10:07 ~Silverstream Ok, slightly weird now.... 10:08 To Bluetopia (stops next to person standing by stack of crates) Person: (looks at Georgi) ...this her? Droid: (replays audio) her 10:09 ~Silverstream ...uh... *glances between person and droid* Hiiiiii.... You a fan? 10:10 To Bluetopia no... definitely not a fan... (walks forward, visibly red skin) 10:11 ~Silverstream Well uh... *subconsciously backs up* I'm gonna be totally honest, I have no idea what's going on here.... 10:12 To Bluetopia Look, can we talk? privately? i kind of came a long way to talk to you.... 10:12 ~Silverstream ...sure? Yeah sure, I guess... Why not... 10:13 To Bluetopia (kicks astromech) move you old..... (looks at Geogi) this thing is from before our time... 10:14 ~Silverstream *Looks at droid* it's kinda cute, though... 10:14 To Bluetopia No its a bucket of bolts (kicks it again) MOVE IT R5 (droid slowly moves back down hallway) 10:16 ~Silverstream *watches droid go, then looks back at person* Right.... Youuuu wanted to talk? 10:16 To Bluetopia ...privately, we're in a hangar. I know the type of people who hang around hangars (follows R5) AND I DONT LIKE THEM 10:17 ~Silverstream *follows and mumbles under breath* Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.... 10:18 To Bluetopia (follows droid into chill out room. leans back on wall and folds arms) 10:20 ~Silverstream *stands opposite and smiles awkwardly* Soooooo.... 10:20 To Bluetopia (looks at her) just to clarify.... your Georgi Sylo, right? 10:21 ~Silverstream .....Sunfell 10:22 To Bluetopia Did you ever go by the same Sylo? because if not, your the wrong person.... 10:23 ~Silverstream I.... Yes, I did.... 10:24 To Bluetopia Good, for a second there i thought.... ok nevermind. So here's the deal, my folks were asked by old family friends or whatever to get you to go to this place I'm from..... 10:25 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* ....right... And where's that? 10:25 To Bluetopia Bel- BB-V: (beeps at R5) R5: (moves forward, pushing BB) Person: R5-D2 STOP IT, YOU'LL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS A BB UNIT, SO POWER OFF! 10:27 ~Silverstream Well gee, you don't have to be mean about it! *speaks to R5* You are perfect as the droid you are, so don't worry... 10:28 To Bluetopia Person: (rolls eyes) sorry.... my emotions are on the brink right now (takes pill out of satchel and swallows it) 10:29 ~Silverstream Oh.... I'm sorry 10:30 To Bluetopia its fine.... (sarcastic tone) Thank you Mother i do so like this imbalance... 10:31 ~Silverstream *shifts weigh between her feet* ....What's your name, anyway? 10:31 To Bluetopia ...Alona.... Alona Bluewater 10:32 ~Silverstream *nods* Nice to meet you, Alona.... 10:33 To Bluetopia ....I'm sorry, i must be wasting your time.... i know i'm wasting mine 10:36 ~Silverstream *shrugs* not necessarily. I travel around, anyway.... 10:37 To Bluetopia ....heh, they called you the best friend who never was.... 10:38 ~Silverstream *tilts head* Who did? 10:38 To Bluetopia (sighs) ....they sent a message for you 10:39 ~Silverstream *straightens* Ok, I'm listening.... 10:39 To Bluetopia ....they want you to come home..... that's all... 10:41 ~Silverstream ....wait. No... *huffs* I-I left for a reason.... 10:42 To Bluetopia i-i don't know what they mean... they just sent me and R5 to give you this message BB-V: (beeps and light flashes on dome to indicate transmission) 10:43 ~Silverstream *kneels down to BB-V* What've you got? 10:43 To Bluetopia (rolls back and displays hologram of First Order officer) Officer hologram: I am Officer Thanisson of the First Order. Your latest enquiry has been reviewed, and accepted. Our terms have been beamed to your BB unit, and we await your arrival to our Star-Cruiser Miss Sunfell. Until then (bows head and transmission cuts) 10:47 ~Silverstream ......YES! *jumps up in excitement* 10:47 To Bluetopia Alona: ....i don't think that's such a good thing.... i mean.... its those Empire types... 10:49 ~Silverstream *waves hand dismissively* Oh, types! Aren't we all the same, really? 10:53 To Bluetopia ....No... no we're really not... ....don't... just don't even.... i may not know much, but they aren't to be trusted... 10:56 ~Silverstream *sighs* ...This is the kind of thinking I can't stand.... That kind of attitude, causes aggression... 10:57 To Bluetopia or its just logic. 30 years since, evil doesn't change.... did your parents not tell you about the Empire? Luke Skywalker, WHOOOO is very real, helped to bring them down 10:58 ~Silverstream *stiffens, voice stilted* Yes.... They told me. 10:59 To Bluetopia ....i see i cant do anything further here.... not that i want too, i should be at home (slowly steps back) fighting my natural Zeltron urges! (walks backwards) YOUR LUCKY I DIDNT KISS YOU! 11:00 ~Silverstream *blinks* ....Thank you? 11:01 To Bluetopia COME ON R5! AND TRY NOT TO GET LOST IN THE WILDERNESS AGAIN! R5: (beeps and rolls past BB-V, out into hallway) 11:02 ~Silverstream *slumps against wall, eyebrows raised in confusion* That just happened... 11:03 To Bluetopia BB-V: (rolls up to her and chirps, nestles dome into her side) 11:06 ~Silverstream *smiles softly and lays hand on her* I know BeeVee... A job acceptance, and an invitation back.... Back home.... *slides down to the floor, leaning against the wall* .....Why now? I'm doing just fine.... 11:06 To Bluetopia (nods and beeps, replays clapping) 11:08 ~Silverstream *looks at BB-V* ....Should I go? No! ....oh, I don't know.... 11:08 To Bluetopia (replays audio from message) First Order, First Order, First Order 11:10 ~Silverstream Ok, you're right, you're right.... *stands up* I have a job to do.... 11:10 To Bluetopia (nods and chirps) 11:11 ~Silverstream I'll just forget about the fact that a temperamental Zeltron just gave me a message from "them" to come home.... Yep, that is what I'll do. 11:12 To Bluetopia (projects hologram of given First Order location) 11:13 ~Silverstream *looks at hologram* ok, where am I going.... Category:Blog posts